


Home Away From Home

by LondonSpirit



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) Actor RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Chance Meetings, Dorks in Love, Dressing Room Sex, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Gay Sex, Grofflin, Idiots in Love, London, Love Confessions, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Sexual Tension, Sexy Times, Theatre, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, pre-Hamilton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:00:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27151463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LondonSpirit/pseuds/LondonSpirit
Summary: Jon's in a play. In London.Lin's getting lost. In London.They run into each other. Things happen. In London.
Relationships: Jonathan Groff/Lin-Manuel Miranda
Comments: 8
Kudos: 53





	Home Away From Home

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting in my drafts for at least 3 years! It wasn't really finished, at least not the way I saw it. But then again, I'm not really known for being able to END things. A dear friend of mine just recently got into Groffsauce, and I sent this to her for her enjoyment. She loved it so much, and told me to post it.  
> So I am posting it.  
> MidgetRosie - this is for you! Thank you for the encouragement, the beta and the title!!!
> 
> For the sake of this fic, they're both single (sorry, Vanessa). Any remaining mistakes are mine and only mine.

"Jonathan Groff!? Is that you?"

Jon turns around, scanning the street and involuntarily smiles as he sees the familiar face.   
„Lin Miranda! What the heck are you doing here?“ 

Lin hurries down the street, apologizing to passersby until he stops in front of Jon. He‘s breathing fast, his face is red, and he looks tired.   
„Jon,“ Lin says, sounding astonished, his intense gaze sliding over Jon, and he nods appreciatively. „Almost didn't recognize you.“ 

Jon grins and ducks his head. „Been working out a bit.“ 

Lin hums. „I can see that. Looks good.“ 

Jon blushes, fiddling with the strap of his bag. „Thank you.“ 

People keep walking past them, shoving them this way and that. Lin shuffles to the side, pulling Jon with him. „How have you been? What are you doing in London?“ 

Jon grins. „Could ask you the same. I‘m working here. Well, around the corner. I‘m in a play.“ 

Lin laughs out loud. „You‘re in a play?“ 

Jon frowns. „Yeah, what‘s so funny about that?“ 

Lin shakes his head, still grinning. „Nothing, really. Sorry. It‘s just that‘s a thing I had with- nevermind. Can‘t really explain it.“ 

Jon huffs, a little irritated. Lin notices and smiles widely at him. And Jon‘s heart stutters. He ignores it. 

„And what are YOU doing over here? Bit far from home, huh?“ 

Lin shrugs. „Mainly vacation combined with the chance of work“, he says, waving a hand around. "My agent set it up. So far it all fell through, though. Means more time for myself, getting lost in London.“  
  
„You‘re lost?“ Jon asks, not even trying to keep the amused tone out of his voice. 

„A bit. Was supposed to meet a friend for lunch at some pub and can‘t seem to find the way.“ 

Jon laughs now. „Where do you have to go? Maybe I can help?“ 

„Don‘t you have anywhere to be?“ Lin asks even though he perks up. 

„Not for a few hours. Was about to enjoy the rare sunshine today. And what better way, than to help an old acquaintance to get un-lost?“ 

„Acquaintance, eh?“ Lin mutters, his face crumbling a bit. 

But before Jon can ask, Lin has pulled out a scrap of paper with the name and address of a pub. 

„Was supposed to be there half an hour ago,“ he says, „and I can‘t call or text as I don‘t have a UK data plan.“ 

Jon nods. „Yeah, but you could use one of the many wifi spots. You haven‘t noticed, have you?“ he adds as he sees Lin‘s baffled expression. „London is full of them. You don‘t even need a data plan.“ 

Lin looks so confused that Jon is tempted to pet his head. Instead he pulls his phone out and taps the address into Maps. 

„There you go,“ he says after a moment, showing Lin the screen. „You‘re only 5 minutes away. Come on, I‘ll take you so you don‘t get lost again.“ 

„Thank you,“ Lin murmurs, following Jon who starts walking.  
  
They walk in silence, shoulders brushing which shoots sparks through Jon every time. It‘s been a while since he‘s thought about Lin. They run into one another every once in a while in New York - working on making their way in theater does that to an actor. But it‘s been always fleeting, some small talk at a party, a wave across a room full of people, a hello at the Starbucks on 42nd Street. It‘s infuriating. 

Jon would've loved to get to know Lin better, have a proper chat with him without getting interrupted. He has his number, he could've just called him. He didn't. And deep down inside he knows why. He‘s scared. He‘s been following Lin‘s career, has seen the photos with all these beautiful women, and he just knows he doesn't stand a chance. 

Jon is barely out of the closet, only came out a year ago. It was the toughest decision in his life, and every now and then he wonders if he's made the right call. 

„Congratulations, by the way,“ Lin says, tearing Jon out of his head.

„Huh?“ 

„On your coming out. Read about it a while back.“ 

Jon stops dead in the middle of the sidewalk, staring at Lin, who keeps walking. After a moment he realizes that Jon‘s not there anymore. He turns around. His face instantly conveys regret. He hurries back. 

„Shit, I‘m sorry, wrong thing to say?“ he asks, peering into Jon‘s face with sorrowful brown eyes. 

Jon shakes his head immediately. „No,“ he croaks. He swallows hard, rubbing a hand over his face. „Thank you,“ he then says, „you just caught me off guard. Was just thinking about that.“ 

„You regret it?“ Lin asks quietly. 

Jon looks at him. Lin is genuinely interested, there‘s no doubt about that. There‘s a gentle worry and a sincere curiosity on his face. Jon gets lost in the warmth of Lin‘s eyes for a moment and only Lin‘s soft „Jon?“ has him shrugging his shoulders. 

„Sometimes,“ he admits quietly, suddenly not able to look at Lin‘s face any longer. 

Lin doesn't say anything to that, only hums softly. He lays a hand on Jon‘s shoulder and squeezes. 

„I hope that passes one day,“ he says gently, „and for what it‘s worth, I think it was the right thing to do.“

There‘s something in his tone that has Jon looking at him. Lin meets his gaze, head held high, and with a slightly defiant clench in his jaw. 

And suddenly Jon understands. 

Lin seems to read his mind, or at least can see it in the way Jon exhales sharply. 

„Bisexual,“ Lin says, rather proudly, a shy smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. 

„I didn‘t know that,“ Jon mutters stupidly, his mind reeling. 

Lin smiles, sweet and honest. „Never actually came out. But then again, you don‘t really have to until you're with a man.“ He shrugs, a bitter expression flitting over his face. „There are days when I really hate that one has to explain, or worse, defend, who you love. Does it really matter? Love is love, right?“ 

Jon‘s eyes sting a bit, and he blinks hard. 

„Yes,“ he says once he‘s got himself back under control. 

Lin rubs a hand over his face, smiles ruefully. „Wow, that escalated quickly. Sorry, didn't mean to ruin your day.“

Jon shakes his head, quirks a shaky smile. 

„You didn't ruin anything,“ he says, „quite the opposite.“ 

„Good,“ Lin says. He hesitates a moment before he adds: "Cause I really like it when you smile.“   
Jon sputters, and he feels his face heat up. 

Lin chuckles, biting his lip as he says: „And you‘re really cute when you blush.“ 

Jon groans and hides his face in his hands. 

„Can I take you out for a drink?“ Lin asks, tugging Jon‘s hands away. „I've been wanting to ask you for a while now but-“ his voice trails off. 

„But?“ Jon asks, suddenly eager, butterflies in his stomach. 

Now it‘s Lin‘s turn to blush, and Jon can‘t help smiling. 

„If you must know,“ Lin says, clearing his throat, „I thought you're out of my league. Whenever I've seen you with someone, they were tall, handsome and definitely not me.“ His tone has become bitter again, and he clenches his hands into fists. 

Jon stares in shock, his heart thundering in his chest. Finally he manages to find words. 

„True,“ he starts, ignoring the cracking of his voice. He holds up a hand as Lin‘s entire face falls. „But you may have also noticed that it never lasted. You know why?“ 

Lin shakes his head, his brown eyes wide and painfully hopeless. „Why?“ 

Jon swallows; it‘s now or never. 

„Because they weren't you.“ 

Lin stares at him, mouth open, a small crease between his brows as he processes the words. Jon‘s skin feels too tight, his hands are trembling, and his breath comes in harsh pants. Yet he doesn't move, waits for Lin to realize the truth. Jon can see as he does: his entire face lightens up, deep crinkles form around his eyes as he smiles so broadly Jon has to look away for a moment. 

„So,“ Lin says, „what you‘re saying is that I should‘ve made a move ages ago?“ 

Jon bites his lip, nodding sharply before glancing up at Lin who is watching him with such focused intensity it takes Jon‘s breath away. 

„And that I could've spared myself the heartache I had every time I've seen you with someone else? All these endless nights, laying in bed, thinking all the ‚what if‘s‘. All the times I sat at home, phone in hand, your number dialed and too much of a coward to press the call button.“ 

Jon exhales deeply, trying to ignore the rather large spark of hope blooming in his chest.   
„It didn‘t look like you were pining,“ he mutters, „all these women by your side, looking like they had every right to be there.“ 

Lin huffs. „I make for great arm candy,“ he replies, shuffling a bit closer towards Jon. Then he gasps, leaning back. 

„Wait. You were stalking me in return?“ he asks roughly. 

Jon nods. He can smell Lin now, the scent of sunshine and aftershave on his skin. 

„We‘re such idiots,“ Lin says, slowly reaching out, touching Jon's hand before gently taking it. 

„We are,“ Jon replies, hesitantly entwining his fingers with Lin‘s. 

„LIN! Finally! I thought you were run over by a bus.“ A woman‘s voice calls out, making them jump apart. Jon instantly misses Lin‘s warm hand in his. 

„Ari, I‘m so sorry, I got lost, and then ran into an old friend, and totally lost track of time.“

The woman grins at him, gives Jon a friendly nod, and says: „Well, you‘re too late now. I gotta go back to the office. Let‘s reschedule.“ 

Lin ducks his head and hugs her. „I‘m really sorry. Tonight?“ 

The woman casts a knowing glance between Jon and Lin back and forth, and shakes her head.   
„Nah, tomorrow or the day after that. I think you have other plans for tonight.“ She nudges Lin who blushes, glancing at Jon over his shoulder. 

„You‘re way too perceptive for a boring office job,“ he says, hugging her again. 

„Makes me the best in my job, love. Gotta dash now, I‘ll email you.“ She kisses Lin‘s cheek, not missing Jon‘s flinching. Turning towards him, she lets her blue gaze slide over him, and Jon unconsciously straightens his back. 

„Nice meeting you,“ she says, holding out her hand. Jon shakes it. „Take care of him,“ she murmurs, giggling as Lin glares at her. 

„See ya, Mr Broadwaystar,“ she chuckles. Waving at them, she briskly walks away. 

Lin grumbles under his breath, until he looks at Jon again, who‘s feeling a bit overwhelmed. Lin cocks his head, grins and motions towards the pub. „Well, looks like I‘m free now. How about lunch?“ 

*

They end up in a small café by the river instead, ordering cake and coffee. The sun‘s warm, and Lin makes soft little happy noises as he stretches out in his chair. „Didn‘t know England could be like this,“ he says, squinting at Jon. 

„Every now and then it can be beautiful,“ Jon replies. 

Lin mutters something under his breath Jon doesn‘t understand. He makes an inquisitive noise. 

„Oh, nothing. So, where were we before we were so rudely interrupted?“

Jon blushes; he can‘t help it and he hates that he has no control over it. 

Lin grins and leans closer. „Has anyone ever told you that you‘re really pretty when you blush?“  
  
Jon glares at him, lost for words. 

„Because you are. And not only when you blush,“ Lin says, dropping his voice low. 

The sun makes his eyes shine golden, his lashes cast fuzzy shadows over his cheekbones - he's breathtakingly beautiful. 

„You‘re amazing,“ Jon murmurs, more to himself, but Lin hears it. His entire face lights up, his smile so bright it outshines the sun. 

„You think?“ Lin asks, leaning closer, his fingertips brushing against Jon‘s on the table.   
Jon feels his cheeks burning again but he nods anyway. 

„Yes-“ He‘s got a million things he wants to say but Lin‘s hand on his face stops him. His fingertips caress the thin skin on Jon‘s temple, his thumb is dangerously close to Jon‘s mouth. Jon sighs and leans into the touch, his own hand sliding over Lin‘s on the table.   
„If Ari hadn‘t interrupted, I would‘ve kissed you,“ Lin says quietly, his thumb hovering over Jon‘s lips. He can feel the warmth of it, and it‘s maddening: it‘s so close and yet Lin keeps it there, not quite touching. 

„Right there on the street,“ Lin continues, his eyes narrowed, flickering back and forth between Jon‘s eyes and his mouth. „Finally finding out how you feel, how you taste. If your mouth is just as soft as it looks.“ 

Jon swallows; Lin echoes it, licking his lips, and Jon groans. His fingers flex around Lin‘s, and Lin sighs softly. 

„I've been dreaming of this for so long,“ Lin says, „have imagined kissing you in all sorts of situations. Sometimes it‘s at one of these parties, boring and way too long. You are there, watching me, and then I come over and just kiss you, smack in the middle of the crowd.“ 

Jon‘s lids flutter, and he starts trembling. 

„Sometimes it‘s on stage for some play we‘re both in. It‘s late, everyone has gone, and you‘re still there, rehearsing. You‘re sweaty, the shirt sticks to your body, and I can see all the muscles, can almost taste the salt of your skin.“ 

Jon forces himself to keep still. It takes a lot of willpower. 

„And sometimes it‘s like this, walking into each other on the street. Seeing you there, tall and beautiful. And you see me and come towards me, not saying a word, just watching me with those gorgeous blue eyes. And I can‘t move. I know what‘s going to happen. I want it so much the second your lips touch mine-“

Jon can‘t stop the low moan that escapes his throat; his grip around Lin‘s hand is tight but Lin is not even flinching. 

„Could you please stop talking?“ Jon whispers, only faintly shocked at the hoarseness of his voice. 

Lin‘s smile is small and so beautiful, Jon wants to cry. 

„And sometimes,“ Lin says, finally lowering his thumb onto Jon‘s lips, „sometimes dreams can come true.“ 

Jon‘s entire body reacts to the touch; he trembles at the firmness of Lin‘s digit against his over-sensitive skin. A deep moan fills the small space between them, and Lin‘s eyes widen in surprise. He slides his thumb over Jon‘s lip, slowly, as if wanting to memorize every single inch of skin. Jon‘s jaw goes slack, and his lips part. Only a little but it‘s enough.   
Lin growls softly, and then his lips are on Jon‘s, his tongue sliding into Jon‘s mouth, kissing him. Timidly at first, as if getting used to it. But it quickly turns greedy and hungry, making Jon's world spin. Sliding his hands into Lin‘s hair, he clings to him, to avoid being swept away by the overwhelming feeling of being kissed like this.

Lin kisses with the intensity and single-minded focus of a man who knows exactly what he wants. His hand slips around Jon‘s neck, pulling him closer, not caring that the edge of the table digs into both their stomachs. Jon‘s entire world narrows down to the feeling of Lin's mouth, his scent, and the glorious sounds he‘s making. 

Jon himself is groaning helplessly; kissing Lin is like being in the middle of a hurricane: the world around them is blowing away while they are lost in each other's arms, kissing until they‘re out of breath. 

Lin breaks away, panting heavily, pressing his forehead against Jon‘s. 

„So much better than I imagined,“ he murmurs, grazing his teeth over Jon‘s lower lip before pulling away. 

But before Jon can complain, Lin is diving into another kiss, passionate and so full of unspoken desire that Jon can‘t help whining. 

Lin moans in return, and when he pulls away again, his face is flushed and his lips are red. He stares at Jon, a slow smile forming on his face as he caresses Jon‘s cheek. 

Jon hums low in his throat, suddenly becoming aware of the raging erection in his jeans. He shifts in his seat, making a face. 

Lin chuckles, letting go off Jon‘s hand and reaches under the table. „Me too,“ he murmurs knowingly, winking at Jon as he adjusts himself. 

A barrage of vivid images flashes through Jon‘s brain: Lin, naked and sweaty, spread out on his bed, thrashing beneath Jon‘s greedy hands. He curses quietly, which makes Lin laugh. 

„Going by your face, we really should get out of here.“ 

Before Jon can nod, Lin has waved the waiter over and settled the bill. Grabbing Jon‘s hand, he pulls him up and into his arms. He‘s two inches smaller than Jon but he‘s making up for it with enthusiasm as he kisses him hard; it's a bit filthy and a promise of more to come. 

„How far is-“ he hesitates, pulls out his phone and holds up an address to Jon. -“this?“ 

Jon stares dazedly at the screen until he understands.   
„Mine is closer,“ he says, barely waiting for Lin to pocket his phone as he starts walking. 

Lin‘s fingers slip into his, gripping tightly. Wordlessly they hurry up a street, leading away from the river. Jon is trembling all over, and he can feel Lin‘s hand in his shake as well. It feels as if all the unrequited want, the need of the past years is trying to break free. He‘s so hard, he can barely walk; glancing at the front of Lin‘s jeans tells him he‘s not the only one. He slows down, taking a few deep breaths. 

„As much as I admire your attempt to calm us down,“ Lin growls next to him, „it's really not helping. So if you don‘t start walking again, I can‘t be held accountable for my actions. I might just push you into a dark corner and...and...“ 

Lin‘s voice trails off, and he lets go of Jon‘s hand. He curses violently, casting a glance around before palming himself through his jeans. 

Jon exhales, unable to look away. Lin catches his eyes, staring at him, a wild expression on his flushed face. 

„Jon, please,“ he pleads, biting his lips, „I NEED you to get going or I‘ll make a huge mess right here.“ 

„Yes, okay, okay.“ 

He starts walking again, purposely ignoring Lin. Yet he feels him right beside him, radiating a nervous energy that makes Jon want to jump out of his skin. 

Finally they arrive at Jon‘s apartment building. Jon fumbles for his keys, and curses as he misses the lock because his hands are shaking so heavily. 

Lin takes the keys, groaning as their skin touches, but he manages to open the front door. They walk inside on unsteady legs, and Jon motions towards the elevators. 

„This is what torture must feel like,“ Lin murmurs as he pushes the call button. They stand next to each other, not quite touching, waiting. When it finally arrives, they stumble into it and Jon basically hammers his floor button on the lift panel. 

„Please remind me the next time I wanna try to make a point, to make sure that we‘re closer to a bed, 'kay?“ Lin mutters, not missing the surprised look on Jon‘s face. 

„You didn't think this was a one time only thing?,“ Lin says, reaching out and gently caressing Jon‘s face. "God no, there will be many more times. Many many more." 

„Hngh,“ is the only thing that comes out of Jon‘s mouth. It makes Lin laugh, and for a moment the explosive tension dims down. 

But as soon as Jon has opened the door to his apartment, it ratchets up again. 

Jon is barely inside as Lin pushes him against a wall, and kisses him wildly, biting and licking into Jon's mouth. 

„Finally,“ he growls into the kiss. He kicks the door shut, never once stopping kissing Jon. Jon‘s hands slide under Lin‘s shirt, and his head drops against the wall as he touches warm skin. Clumsily he tries to push the shirt over Lin‘s head. But Lin can‘t stop kissing him, so the shirt gets stuck around his neck. Jon‘s fingers are tingling as he explores Lin‘s back, running them over his shoulder blades. 

„Fuck, look at you,“ Lin mumbles as he eventually pulls away to breathe. He‘s looking at Jon with an expression of wonder on his face. „You‘re the most beautiful creature I've ever seen.“ 

Jon ducks his head, but Lin shakes his head, taking his face into his hands. 

„So beautiful,“ he whispers, kissing Jon slowly as if wanting to make a point. „Bedroom?“ he asks as he pulls away again. 

Jon motions towards the door at the end of the hall. Lin sheds his shirt, kicks off his shoes and strips off his socks in the most efficient way. He takes Jon‘s hand and pulls him along. 

Inside, he pushes Jon onto the bed, gazing at him, that wondrous expression still on his face. Jon is panting, yet he doesn't move, rendered motionless by the way Lin is looking at him. 

„I could tell you that I've been dreaming about this too,“ Lin says, sounding almost casual as he leans down to take off Jon‘s shoes and socks, „but then this might be over before you can say ‚Broadway‘ so I won‘t.“ 

He smiles cheekily at Jon as he starts on the button of his jeans. „But I can show you.“ 

Jon groans loudly as Lin opens his jeans, pulling them off before tugging at his shirt. He quickly pulls it off, falling back against the pillows. 

Lin‘s standing at the side of the bed, the intensity of his gaze leaving Jon shivering. 

"I wish I could take this slowly," Lin muses as he kneels on the bed, fingertips casually sliding over Jon's body. "But as that's not an option-" 

Jon pulls him down on him, groaning helplessly as their bodies touch. "Do you EVER shut up?" 

Lin chuckles, burying his nose against Jon's neck. "Make me?" 

Jon grins, rolling them over. "With pleasure." 

Pushing Lin deep into the mattress, Jon takes his time kissing him. Lin kisses with a determination and an intensity that makes Jon dizzy with arousal. 

"All those nights alone," Lin murmurs as Jon kisses down his neck, savoring every inch of skin, "when we could've had this. We really are idiots." 

Jon bites him gently, and grins as Lin sucks in a sharp breath. "Shut up, will ya?" Jon says, forgetting about it the second Lin's legs wrap around his thighs. Their erections are pressed into each other's skin, and the feeling is indescribable. 

"You've gotta make me," Lin all but purrs as he leans up to kiss Jon again. This one is slow and deep and the noises Lin makes have Jon rutting against Lin's thigh. He rolls off Lin, pulls him against his side and, curling his hand around both their erections, starts stroking. 

Lin growls loudly, not the least bit self-conscious as he thrusts urgently into Jon's hand. Lin's utter loss of control, the infinite trust Jon can see in his open eyes on top of the burning desire is all it takes. 

Jon moans helplessly, coming over both their stomachs. He's losing his grip around Lin, who reacts immediately, wrapping his own hand over Jon's, and it only takes a few hasty strokes for him to come as well. 

They flop down, panting heavily, fingers still wrapped around each other. They lay in silence for a while. Jon is listening to Lin's breathing slowing down. He smiles as Lin mumbles:"Give me 10 minutes, and then I'll take you apart bit by fucking bit. And it won't be quick. Oh no, I intend on taking my time with you. I've been waiting for this for too long to rush-" 

Jon shuts him up with a sloppy, slightly breathless kiss. Lin's smile is breathtaking as he pulls away, running his clean hand through Jon's hair. "You never really stop talking, do you?" Jon asks, leaning into Lin's touch. 

Lin giggles, and it's the most beautiful sound Jon has ever heard. "Not really. You have 8 more minutes to think of something-" 

"I have a show tonight," Jon says shyly, hesitantly detangling himself from Lin. He reaches for his discarded shirt to wipe them off. "I'm sorry," he adds quietly. 

"Don't be," Lin says, sitting up, shaking his hair out of his face. "Just tell me when it will be over and I'll pick you up." 

He waggles his eyebrows, and he looks so adorable that Jon laughs and pulls him back into his arms. 

"And then what?" he asks into the mess of Lin's hair. 

"Whatever you want," is Lin's muffled reply as he kisses Jon's throat. "Drinks, dinner, dance, more of this, I'm all yours." 

Jon stills; for a second he wonders if Lin means what he hopes he means. 

Lin hums, wrapping his arms around Jon, pressing close. "I mean it. In any way you want," he whispers, pulling back to search Jon's eyes. "Look, we wasted so much time already, I'm done with that. You want me, yes?" 

Jon swallows and nods. "More than I've ever wanted anyone before," he admits quietly. 

"And I want you. In every way possible. Over here. Back in New York. Hell, if you want to move to Antarctica, I'll go with you." 

"Lin-" Jon's throat is closing up; his heart is thundering in his chest, and he doesn't know what to say. 

Lin lays a finger on his lips. "Let's just roll with this, and we'll see where it leads us, okay? For how much longer will you be here?" 

Jon tries to think. "We've just started. Two more months, give or take a week or so." 

Lin nods, snuggling closer to Jon, tracing a gentle finger over Jon's body. "Then we have another week to get to know each other better until I have to fly back home. Do you have work lined up for when you're back?" 

Jon shakes his head. "Not yet. There was something but I don't know whether or not that is something I wanna do." 

"Anything interesting?" 

Jon shrugs, settling into Lin's embrace. He's warm and pliant and feels just right in his arms. As if he belonged there. "Haven't really thought about it just yet. Wanted to concentrate on this first before thinking about anything new. What about you?" 

"There is something I’ve been working on for a while now." He doesn't elaborate, but the look on his face tells Jon that it's something very close to his heart. 

"I'm sure it'll be amazing." 

Lin huffs a laugh, pressing a kiss against Jon's shoulder. "We'll see." 

They fall silent again. It's comfortable and Jon thinks he could get used to it. The noise of the London traffic from outside, the sun filtering through the curtains, Lin's soft breathing. 

"I should get ready," Jon sighs just as he's about to doze off. Huffing his disapproval against Jon's skin, Lin clings to him, keeping him where he is. 

"I can get you in," Jon says, and it has the desired effect. Lin shoots up in bed, beaming widely at him. 

"So I can see you on stage?" 

Jon laughs, rolling out of bed. "Yes, if you like. Unless you have other plans for the evening." 

Lin jumps out of bed and throws his arms around Jon's neck. Jon moans at the still new feeling of Lin's bare skin pressed against his. 

"Nothing could be possibly better than seeing you on stage. A London stage even. I'm in." 

"Then you should get dressed." 

"Do we have time for a shower first?" Lin gestures at the mess on their stomachs, and Jon can't help but laugh at him. He nods, already walking toward the bathroom. 

"A quick one though." 

Lin pouts but follows nevertheless. 

***

Jon has left Lin somewhere backstage - he knows he can keep himself amused for half an hour while he gets ready. It fills him with warmth, knowing that he's here, that he will be watching him doing what he loves most in the world. 

"Who is he?" Jane, his dresser, asks as she helps him into his costume. 

Jon hesitates; what exactly IS he? He settles on "a friend" and looks stunned as she laughs. 

"Love, he's anything BUT a friend. The way you look at him, one could think he's the centre of the universe." 

Jon blushes, and she giggles, patting his shoulder. "He is, isn't he?" 

Jon nods, wondering when exactly that happened. 

"He's-" he tries to think of something less cheesy but fails. "He's unique. He's so full of passion, of love for what he does. He's got an energy that just pulls you along, makes you wanna be bolder and better at everything you do. He sweeps you off your feet, and into something you never even knew you wanted or needed, and you love every single second of it. When he looks at you, he really sees you. He listens, he cares. God, he cares." 

Jon shakes his head, not noticing how her face gets softer with every word he says. 

"He's too damn good for this world. I've never met anyone like him. His brain is like a freaking tornado, always swirling, always this close to destruction, and somehow he manages to keep the balance, keeps it just there, tethering on the edge, and it's the most glorious thing. Whenever his mind comes up with something new, he's so absorbed in it, gets so lost in his own head, that you could carry him away and he wouldn't notice." 

She makes a quiet cooing sound but Jon doesn't hear her. He's staring into the mirror, where he can see the reflection of Lin leaning against the doorframe, watching him so intensely, that Jon can barely breathe. Yet he continues. 

"He's the most beautiful human being I've ever met," he says, eyes locked with Lin’s, "not in any obvious way. People usually overlook him as he seems pretty ordinary." 

He quirks a smile as Lin raises an eyebrow.  
  
"But when he smiles, you forget everything around you. It lights up his entire face, and you wanna do absolutely everything to make him smile over and over again, just to see the dimples on his cheeks. When he looks at you, it feels as if he's looking straight into your heart, sees every secret, every bad habit, and yet he doesn't value you less. He sees the good things, the beauty in everyone he encounters. And you wanna be a better person just to prove that you're worth his trust." 

Lin doesn't look away from Jon whose face is bright red but he keeps looking at him, hands gripping tightly at the armrests of his chair. 

And Jane suddenly realizes that Jon's not talking to her anymore. 

"I'll leave you two alone," she says softly, "just don't be late." Nodding at Lin, she quietly leaves the room. 

Lin straightens from his spot against the frame, slowly walking over to Jon. He stops in front of him, looking at him with an expression on his face that Jon can't interpret. Lin holds out his hands, and Jon lays his own in them without hesitation. Lin tugs and Jon stands up. Lin's hands are warm, and it takes Jon a moment to realize that they're trembling ever so slightly in his grip. 

"You might be the most outstanding man I've ever met," Lin says, his voice cracking. 

Before Jon can even think of anything to say, Lin lets go of one hand, and tangles his fingers in Jon's hair, pulling him close. Their noses bump together as Lin tilts his head, kissing Jon gently. Just pressing his lips against Jon's, inhaling harshly through his nose. He sighs, angling his head a bit more, deepening the kiss. Carefully he licks over Jon's lower lip, making him moan at the sensation. His lips part, and Lin's tongue slides inside Jon's mouth; Jon thinks he can taste a hint of peppermint. But he quickly loses track of his thoughts as Lin presses closer, pushing his tongue a bit deeper, kissing Jon with intent and purpose. 

There's more to it than the greedy passion from earlier. It feels as if Lin wants to crawl inside Jon; the way he clings to Jon, how he kisses, the small broken noises he makes deep in his throat. 

"I wanted to take you out for a proper date later," Lin murmurs, nipping at Jon's lip, "but I really really wanna go back to yours. You think we can do that?" 

Jon nods hazily; his mouth is tingling from Lin's kisses. 

"Yes," he croaks, burying his burning face in Lin's cool hair, inhaling his scent deeply. "Yes," he repeats. 

"Good." Lin wraps his arms around him, and they stand like that until there's a sharp knock at the open door. 

"I hate to interrupt," Jon's dresser is back, "but he really needs to get ready. Curtain up in 10." 

Lin steps away from Jon, his hand sliding over Jon's back, leaving a burning trail in its wake. "Break a leg," he whispers before he turns and leaves, not once looking back. 

"Can you-" Jon asks, shocked at the sound of his own voice. 

"Already have someone help him find his seat," Jane says, smiling gently at Jon. 

"Thank you." 

"You're welcome. Now, let's get you ready."

*

Jon's sweaty and worn out when he returns to his dressing room - the show always leaves him exhausted in mind and body. It's a tough role to play every night but it's the most rewarding thing he's ever done, so he's not complaining. 

He stumbles into the room and stops dead. Lin is already there, leaning against Jon's desk.   
"That was incredible," he says, pushing away, "YOU were incredible." 

Jon ducks his head; praise always leaves him a bit awkward. 

"Thanks," he mutters, taking off the bloodied shirt. 

Lin's hand on his chest stops him. "Let me help you," he says quietly. Very gently he tugs the t-shirt out of the jeans, slowly pushes it over Jon's head. 

"You are gorgeous," Lin says, leaning forward, kissing a soft trail over Jon's chest. Jon shivers at the touch and the gravelly quality of Lin's voice. 

"Couldn't take my eyes off of you," he continues, making quick work of Jon's jeans, pushing them down. 

Jon's skin feels as if it is on fire, and he's trembling. "Wait," he gasps, stumbling towards the door and locking it.  
  
"Ah," Lin hums, having followed him, pushing him against the wood. Jon is standing with his back to him, forehead pressed against the door, trying to control his breathing. 

"I wanted to wait until we're home," Lin says in a conversational tone, his hands running over Jon's body, leaving goosebumps in their wake. "But I can't. I've been half hard all through act 2. I need you, right now." 

Jon groans as Lin's hands press hard against his chest, urging him to lean back against him. Lin's surprisingly strong, holding him easily, his hands still roaming over his skin. Lin kisses his shoulder, his neck, every inch of skin he can reach while his hands slide lower, pushing into Jon's pants, curling his fingers around his growing erection. 

Lin makes a noise against Jon's skin, half groan, half whine. "You feel so good," he murmurs, raking his teeth over Jon's neck. Jon's head falls back, letting Lin bite at the junction of his shoulder. 

"I wanna make you scream," Lin whispers, "but I know how that would be a bit bad in here." 

He tightens his grip around Jon's length, stroking him hard. Jon bites back a cry at the sensation. It feels just right, Lin's clever fingers around him, knowing exactly how to touch him to make him lose control as quickly as possible. 

"Lin," he moans, his own hands scrabbling for a hold. 

"Touch me," Lin whispers, letting go of Jon for a second, guiding Jon's hands to his thighs. He growls as Jon's fingers dig deep into his flesh. "Yes," he sighs, voice breaking at one little word.   
He returns his attention to Jon's aching cock, one hand around his waist, pressing himself hard against his back. 

Jon can feel Lin's hard-on pressing against his ass. Wiggling a bit, he grins as Lin lets out a low groan that makes Jon's toes curl. Lin's other hand caresses his throbbing erection, jutting obscenely out into the air. Just a gentle touch, fingertip tracing over the veins, making Jon shake heavily in his arms. 

"I wish I had patience," Lin mutters, finally taking Jon in hand properly, resuming his rather hard strokes. "I wish I could wait until we're somewhere less public. I would undress you slowly, so slowly." He places sloppy kisses all over the skin of Jon's shoulders. "Take my time to discover what you like, what makes you moan, what makes you beg. Kiss every inch of that beautiful body of yours, leave my mark on you so everyone knows that you're mine, and mine alone." 

He's panting against Jon's neck now, rutting in time with his strokes around Jon. The smell of sweat and sex fills the room, and Jon's quickly losing control over his muscles. His legs are trembling, and he faintly notices that he's whining but he doesn't care.

He feels exposed - he's naked apart from his shoes, the jeans pooling around his ankles, Lin's still clothed form pressed against his back. It's a heady feeling, and it only heightens his arousal. He can feel the familiar tingle at the back of his spine, bites back a cry as Lin increases his motions, stroking without technique now. He's panting loudly, muttering words Jon doesn't understand but the feeling of it against his over-sensitive skin, the vibrations in the air finally push him over the edge. 

His head falls forward as he comes, forgetting that only the thin door separates them from the outside world. He cries out, Lin's free hand instantly covering his mouth. He sucks one of his fingers into his mouth, muffling the cry.   
Lin makes a choked off noise, presses painfully hard against Jon, burying his face against his shoulder. He tenses, and then he flops forward, breathing so heavily that Jon thinks he's hyperventilating. They collapse against the door, not moving for a moment. 

"I haven't come in my pants since highschool," Lin eventually mutters. He sounds absolutely wrecked, and Jon shudders at the sound of it. 

Slowly they untangle themselves, and Lin stumbles back, falling into a chair. Jon manages to turn around but then his knees give in, and he slides down the door to sit on the floor, trying to regulate his breathing. 

They watch each other mutely. Lin's a total mess: his hair is standing every which way, his face is red and he's sweating just as much as Jon is. There's a large wet patch on his jeans, and his shirt has rucked up, showing bits of his stomach. And yet he's got the most mesmerizing expression in his face, a half smile lingering on his red mouth, eyes sparkling. 

"God, you're gorgeous," Jon says, biting his lip, not able to stop looking at him. 

"Right back at ya," Lin murmurs, tucking at the sticky fabric of his crotch. "You have a shower in here?" he asks. 

Jon nods. "Yeah, over there." He points at the small door at the back of the room. 

"Can I borrow some pants? Mine are ruined, I'm afraid." 

Jon nods again. "Sure thing." 

A knock at the door makes them jump. Jon instinctively leans back until he remembers that it's locked. 

"Jon? There are some people who wanted to say hello." 

Jon's head thumps back against the wood; Lin suddenly dissolves into silent giggles. "Gimme a sec," Jon calls back. 

They hear steps walk away, and now Jon joins Lin in laughing so hard his stomach hurts. He scrambles to his feet, pulling his jeans back up. Grabbing a wet wipe, he quickly cleans the mess on his stomach before he picks up his shirt from the floor. 

"You look well and truly shagged," Lin says in a mock British accent. 

Jon chuckles. "Nothing I can do about it now, is there?" 

Lin shrugs, grinning cheekily. "Nope." 

"I'll make it quick," Jon says, checking himself in the mirror. His hair is a wild tangle of curls, his face is beaming and there's a dark bruise just below his neckline. 

"Told ya, you're mine," Lin mutters defiantly. 

Jon looks at him: Lin's jaw is clenched, his hands curled into fists by his side - Jon is sure he doesn't even know he's doing it. 

Jon takes the few steps towards him, takes his hands and gently prys them apart. "Always have been, always will be," Jon whispers, raising Lin's hands and kissing them both. 

Lin swallows so hard, Jon can hear his throat click. They look at each other, and Jon can feel something shift between them, something tiny and yet immense. He clears his throat, kisses Lin softly and lets go of him. 

"You, shower. Clean clothes are in there," he points at a small dresser, "and I'll be back before you know it." 

Lin only nods, for once lost for words. He must've felt it too, Jon thinks, as he cast one last look in the mirror. He adjusts his shirt, runs a hand through his hair and shrugs. Not looking back he unlocks the door and walks out, feeling Lin's gaze on his back like a physical caress.

*

It's about an hour later when Jon finally makes it back to his dressing room. He's been fidgeting his way through the conversations, the photos and the autographs. Usually he loves chatting with those coming backstage. Not tonight. Knowing Lin is in his room, waiting for him - probably just as impatient to leave as him - makes it really hard for him to not just excuse himself. But he's got an obligation so he pulls through, teeth gritted, fingers twitching. 

Finally he's done, waves goodbye and hurries back, only to find Lin asleep on the tiny sofa in the room. Jon's heart stops for a moment, and he freezes in the doorway before he quietly walks inside and closes the door. 

Leaning against it, he looks at Lin, curled in on himself to fit onto the couch. He's found a pair of jeans that are too big for him; he's wearing a belt to keep them in place. The t-shirt is too big for him as well, and Jon's heart gives a painful twinge. He looks so vulnerable, so small, and he just wants to scoop him up and hold him tightly, never letting go again. 

Lin stirs, blinking his eyes open. For a moment he looks confused until his gaze settles on Jon. A sleepy smile spreads over his lips and he sits up, rubbing a hand over his face.   
Jon's throat closes up, and wordlessly he rushes over, pulling Lin up and into a tight hug. Lin hums, surprised, but returns it. 

"Missed me?" he asks, a bit amused, words muffled against Jon's shoulder. 

"Yes." Just that and there must've been something in his tone that makes Lin lean back, searching his face. The smile fades and his eyes go even softer. "I missed you too," he whispers, kissing Jon gently. "Shall we get out of here? I'm starving." 

Jon nods, yet he doesn't let go. Instead he kisses Lin again, slowly, savouring the quiet sighs Lin makes, reveling in the feeling of Lin's soft lips. Eventually he lets go, pushing a stray strand of Lin's hair out of his face. 

"Come on," he says, voice a bit croaky, "I know just the place for a late dinner." 

Lin grins widely. "Lead the way." 

***

The tiny place Jon takes Lin for dinner is packed despite the late hour, and they squeeze into a small booth at the very back. Jon goes to order their food, and returns with two glasses of ale. Their food arrives quickly, and they eat in comfortable silence; it's too loud to talk anyway.   
They keep touching instead: their feet under the table, hands gently caressing the other's arm, fingers tangling, shoulder pressed against one another. 

Once they're done, Jon motions towards the door, raising an eyebrow. Lin nods eagerly, and they push their way outside. Lin inhales the cool summer night's air deeply, head thrown back, totally lost in the moment. Jon watches him, heart in his throat. 

"I'm really falling in love with this city," Lin says into the silence, not seeing Jon flinch at the first words. 

For a moment he is taken aback before he shakes his head, pulling himself back together. "It's not as great as home," Jon says, ignoring his racing pulse, "but it's got a few nice spots." 

Lin looks at him, head tilted. "Show me?" he asks. 

Jon huffs a laugh. "Now? It's almost midnight." 

"No day but today," Lin sings softly, and there's something in his tone, a yearning, that makes Jon step closer and pull him into his arms.   
"Okay," he murmurs into Lin's hair. 

He lets go, looking around. "Where do you wanna go?" he asks. 

Lin shrugs, waves a hand around. "Show me the places you love." Lin's watching him closely, a softness on his face that makes Jon swallow hard. 

"Alright," Jon says, motioning Lin to follow him. 

Lin makes a happy noise, quickly matching his steps with Jon's. After a moment, Lin's hand slips into Jon's. Jon squeezes it, and quietly starts telling Lin everything he knows about London. 

*

Two hours later they're sitting on a bench by the river, the lights of the buildings around them reflecting in the water. They are alone; they have encountered fewer and fewer people the further they walked. It's almost 2 in the morning, and even London sleeps at some point. It's peaceful, only the sound of the water and the occasional car on one of the bridges crossing the river. Somewhere in the distance, a bell tolls. 

"Listen," Jon murmurs, and Lin leans forward, head tilted in the direction of the sound. 

"Is that-" he asks, and Jon nods. 

"Yep, that's Big Ben." 

Lin's face lights up; he pouts as the bells stop. He turns towards Jon, beaming with joy, the deep crinkles around his eyes softened by the low lights but not diminishing the pure happiness he's radiating. 

And Jon's heart stops - as so often today. Seeing Lin like this - happy and carefree - is something he hasn't seen before. He's so childlike, free of any worries, not caring about anything but this very moment. 

"I love you," Jon bursts out, instantly slapping a hand over his mouth, staring at Lin in shock. 

Lin stares back, one hand raised to push his hair out of his face, frozen mid-motion. "What?" he asks, lowering his hand, ignoring the strands falling into his eyes. 

Jon's motionless, wondering what had come over him. He didn't mean to say it like this; it's too early, they barely know each other, and he doesn't really have much experience when it comes to love. But deep down inside he knows that it's true. He's been in love with him since the moment they met way back in a park in New York. They only had met a handful of times since then, and even though Jon knows next to nothing about him, he knows that what he feels for him goes way beyond infatuation and physical attraction. 

Lin is still looking at him, eyes narrowed, a soft breeze moving the loose strands around his face. He's utterly motionless, something that seems just wrong to Jon. 

The silence stretches into the night, and the longer it lasts, the more Jon wonders how he's going to live without Lin by his side. Because in these endlessly long moments, he realizes that he has already thought about a future with him. Going back to New York once his contract is up. Moving in with him. Waking up to his sleeping body every morning, and falling asleep wrapped in his arms. 

"Fuck," Jon murmurs as he realizes the extent of his own thinking. He gets up, walking away from Lin. He can feel his eyes on his back. The silence is killing him. Yet there's still hope: Lin is still here, hasn't bolted. 

Jon leans against the railing, staring blindly into the dark water, intently trying to tame his racing thoughts. 

He jumps as a hand touches his shoulder. It stays there for a moment before it slides down his arm, tugging at his hand. Jon casts a glance over his shoulder. 

Lin's eyes are huge, shimmering dark and endless in the ambient lighting, and Jon groans helplessly. 

"You haven't said that to anyone before, have you?" Lin asks softly.   
Jon shakes his head, then nods, confused and overwhelmed by the understanding he can read on Lin's face. 

Lin quirks a brief smile and then takes Jon's hands in his, entwining their fingers together. Jon frowns a bit, not knowing what to make of this. But Lin stays where he is, close enough that he can rest his cheek on Jon's chest, hands tangled together. After a few minutes Jon relaxes a little, and it makes Lin press closer to him. He lets go of Jon's hand and wraps his arms around his waist instead. 

Big Ben bongs in the distance again, and Jon feels Lin chuckle softly. And just like that, everything is alright again.   
  
"Let's go to bed," Lin says, and Jon hums his affirmation. 

Wordlessly they let go of one another, their hands finding each other instantly, and they walk back to Jon's place, and towards the future. 


End file.
